shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Shokugeki no Soma Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Rollbacks (Level 1) Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on different pages, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes. Rollbacks are marked with purple in their usernames. Administrators (Level 2) These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Administrators are marked with red in their usernames. Bureaucrats (Level 3) A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Bureaucrats are marked with blue in their usernames. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's sysops? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Current Rollbacks Current Administrators/Bureaucrats Former sysops Former administrators *1qaz2wsx3edc4rfv - 1 spell **November 27th, 2012 – 15th March 2015 *Chingruna517 - 1 spell **April 1st, 2013 – February 9th, 2014 *Torquil - 3 spells **21st July, 2013 - 20th December 2013 **6th January, 2014 - 14th February, 2014 **25th February, 2014 - 27th April, 2014 How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming a rollback/administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. You may simply ask on the community portal, Forum or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. On the Shokugeki no Soma Wiki, there are some requirements a user must meet before considering for adminship: *'Edit count over 2500 (optional depending on the Admin group's discussions)' *'Proficiency in editing (familiar with links, headings, tables, codes etc.)' *'Must be able to type and use proper English' *'Friendly approach to other users' *'Respect and obey the Wikis Policy' *'Activity of 2 months on the Wiki (optional depending on the Admin group's discussions)' If eventually a capable team of admins is founded, a general discussion about another user applying for administrator rights will always be held. The final decision always goes through the bureaucrats of the Wiki. Admin powers can be given temporarily to a user under special requirements, for example when that user offers to help with the Wiki's theme, or to help with Wiki vandalism. Becoming a Bureaucrat If Admin requirements are met the user must complete the following procedures to become a bureaucrat: #'Approval of majority all existing Bureaucrats' #'Approval from fellow Administrators' (sometimes all) #'Approval of the community in general' Only when all three groups approve, will the user become a Bureaucrat What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.